Sepatu
by Vic89
Summary: "Titip sepatu di rumahmu ya". GS. YUNJAE. NEWBIE. JUST READ AND REVIEW. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Based on true story


**Sepatu**

Title : Sepatu

Pair : Yunjae and other cast

Genre : Drama, family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : GS for uke. Many typos. Perlu belajar

Di sebuah rumah terlihat dua orang namja tengah berdiri di depan rumah mereka. Salah seorang diantaranya melihat sepasang sepatu dan bertanya, "Appa, ini sepatu siapa?", tanya namja kecil itu pada appanya yang tengah memanasi motor. Sang appa melirik sekilas ke arah yang ditunjuk putranya lalu berkata, "Itu sepatu yeojachingu appa. Dia ada di dalam sedang menelpon eommanya di Gwangju".

Jawaban itu kontan membuat mata si kecil yang bernama Changmin melotot, "Yeojachingu?". Yunho, si appa hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut putra kesayangannya ia berucap, "Nah, Minnie. Appa pergi ke kantor dulu ya. Jangan buat Ji Hyun ahjumma repot ne". Yunho pun pergi ke kantor meninggalkan Changmin yang terdiam. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Changmin segera berlari ke rumah Ji Hyun ahjumma yang hanya terletak di seberang rumahnya.

"Ahjumaaaaaaaaaa", lengkingan suara Changmin terdengar bersamaan dengan derap langkah kaki mungilnya memasuki rumah. Ji Hyun yang tengah asyik menonton infotainment terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Changmin menubruknya. "Eoh, ada apa Min?", tanya Ji Hyun heran melihat wajah Changmin yang seperti mau menangis. "Ahjumma, appa punya yeojachingu", ucap Changmin sambil menatap wajah ahjummanya itu. Kening Ji Hyun berkerut, "Yeojachingu? Minnie tahu dari mana?", Ji Hyun kembali bertanya. "Tadi Min lihat ada sepatu di depan rumah. Waktu Min tanya ke appa, appa bilang itu sepatu yeojachingunya. Dia ada di dalam kamar sedang menelpon eommanya", laporan Changmin pada Ji Hyun. Mendengar itu, mata Ji Hyun melotot tidak percaya.

Changmin yang merasa kalau ahjummanya tidak percaya segera menarik tangan Ji Hyun bermaksud membawanya keluar. Ji Hyun pun mengikuti Changmin. Saat melihat sepasang sepatu cantik berwarna merah itu Ji Hyun mulai merasa marah tapi ia masih berusaha berpikir logis. "Min, mungkin itu sepatu eommamu," ujar Ji Hyun. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tidak, ahjumma. Itu bukan sepatu eomma. Min kan hapal semua sepatunya eomma". 'Jadi Yunho berselingkuh dan membawa yeojachingunya ke dalam rumah? Huaaa, berani sekali dia. Ini harus dilaporkan pada nyonya Kim', batin Ji Hyo. "Min, ayo kita ke rumah halmonie", segera Ji Hyun mengajak keponakannya ke rumah nenek Kim.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Kim, Ji Hyun segera menceritakan laporan Changmin sekaligus kesaksian pandangan matanya akan keberadaan sepatu itu pada nyonya Kim. Reaksi pun dapat ditebak. Beliau awalnya tidak percaya bahwa sang menantu tega mengkhianati putrinya. Tapi perkataan Ji Hyun membuatnya percaya apalagi Changmin menangis mengatakan, "Min, tidak mau punya ibu tiri halmonie..Min sayang eomma..appa jahat". Melihat keadaan cucunya yang berurai air mata, Mrs. Kim menjadi marah. Ia pun mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi anaknya di tempat kerja.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Jae, cepat pulang. Urus anakmu ini!", tanpa ampun nyonya Kim menutup ponselnya tidak mempedulikan hal lain. Saat ini kepala dan hati sangat marah. Begitupun Ji Hyun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya berani berbuat seperti itu. 'Kurang ajar kau, Yun. Lihat saja nanti', batin Ji Hyun dan geram.

(Jae Pov)

'Ada apa dengan eomma? Kenapa nada suaranya seperti marah dan menyuruhku pulang?', sambil memandangi ponselnya Jaejoong termenung. "Hei Jae, ada apa? Kenapa bengong?", Minzy menegur temannya yang terlihat linglung itu. "Eomma menyuruhku pulang. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengurus Minnie. Ada apa ya?", kembali Jaejoong memasang wajah bingung. "Ya sudah, kau pulang saja. Kan urusan buku telah selesai. Sudah tidak ada lagi pekerjaan. Sisanya bisa aku bereskan sendiri". "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Minzy. Oh ya, katakan pada Bom eonni untuk ke rumah dulu sebelum pulang," Jaejoong segera mengambil tasnya beranjak pulang.

(End Jae Pov)

Sementara itu di rumah, Minnie masih menangis di pelukan halmonienya. Ia takut sekali akan kedatangan ibu tiri. Dalam bayangan Changmin, si ibu tiri akan membuatnya tidak dapat makan dan menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan berat yang jika dia tidak dapat atau tidak mau melakukan perintahnya maka akan dipukul bahkan dikurung di gudang. Belum lagi eommanya yang pasti diusir dari rumah dan tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengannya lagi. Huaaaaaaaaa, Changmin benar-benar tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ah Jae, kau sudah datang", suara Ji Hyun yang menyapa Jaejoong membuat Changmin melongokkan wajahnya dan ia pun segera berlari menghampiri eommanya itu. "Aigoo, uri Minnie kenapa menangis?", ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk dan menghapus air mata putra semata wayangnya itu. "Hhhh, ini semua karea tingkah suamimu itu Jae. Eomma benar-benar marah padanya", wajah nyonya Kim begitu merah menahan emosi. Jaejoong yang melihat hanya mengerutkan kening semakin tidak mengerti. Begitu tatapannya beralih ke Ji Hyun, kakak iparnya itu pun memasang wajah yang hampir sama dengan ibunya. 'Sebenarnya ada apa di rumah ini?', batin Jaejoong. Sadar bahwa tingkah mereka cukup membuat Jaejoong bingung, Ji Hyun menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, "Begini, jae. Tadi Changmin ke rumah dan melihat sepasang sepatu wanita depan rumah kalian. Changmin bertanya ke Yunho dan Yunho bilang bahwa itu sepatu yeojachingunya. Dia ada di dalam kamar sedang menelepon eommanya di Gwangju". Mendengar penjelasan kakak iparnya, Jaejoong langsung merasa amarah mulai naik. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan berusaha menghubungi suaminya tersebut. Berkali-kali Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi namun hasilnya nihil sebab ternyata Yunho tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Hal itu sukses membuat emosi Jaejoong semakin mendekati titik didih bahkan mungkin sudah berasap. 'Kurang ajar sekali Yunnie. Berani membawa yeojachingu ke dalam rumah!lihat saja nanti kalau bertemu akan ku hajar habis-habisan. Suami pengkhianat', Jaejoong memaki-maki Yunho sembari mencoba mengirim sms ke nomor suaminya itu. "Min tidak mau pisah dari eomma. Min tidak mau punya ibu tiri", kembali Changmin menangis meratapi nasib buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita datangi saja yeoja itu, Jae? Kau bawa kunci rumah kan?", ide dari nyonya Kim itu mendapat tanggapan antusias dari para hadirin yang sudah tersulut emosi dan ingin menghabisi yeoja yang tengah berdiam di rumah keluarga Jung tersebut. Bergegas mereka keluar rumah guna menunaikan misi suci. Baru sampai depan pintu, tiba-tiba terlihat tuan Kim keluar dari mobilnya. "Kalian mau kemana?", sapanya heran melihat anak, istri, cucu dan ipar anaknya tengah bersiap-siap pergi. Keheranannya bertambah karena mereka semua memasang wajah ingin menerkam dan raut muka Changmin yang habis menangis. "Kami ingin ke rumah Joongie. Menantumu itu menyembunyikan yeojachingunya di dalam rumah". "Mwo?yeojachingu?Yunho membawa yeojachingu maksudmu?". Keempat kepala segera mengangguk pasti membenarkan. "Ah, kalian pasti salah mengira". "Tidak, . Aku melhat sendiri ada sepasang sepatu wanita di luar rumah mereka dan uri Minnie sudah memastikan bahwa itu bukan sepatu Joongie", timpal Ji Hyun yang semakin tidak sabar. "Tenang dulu. Tenang dulu jangan emosi. Daripada kalian datang kesana lebih baik aku saja dulu memastikan", usul tuan Kim yang tanpa menunggu persetujuan langsung pergi lagi menuju rumah anak menantunya. Ia melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya tidak mau terjadi keributan yang akan membuat malu keluarga.

Tidak lama kemudian datang. Empat orang yang tengah menunggu segere berdiri. "Hahahaha, kalian ini aneh. Itu bukan sepatu yeojachingu Yunho," tuan Kim menjelaskan sambil menahan tawanya. Para hadirin mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Maksud appa?", Joongie mewakili rasa penasaran yang lain bertanya. "Sepatu yang dilihat uri Minnie adalah sepatu milik Park Bom", tuan Kim kembali berusaha menjelaskan. Empat pasang mata saling memandang dan serempak menyahut, "KAMI TIDAK PERCAYA!". "Hhhh, baiklah kalau kalian tidak pecaya", tuan Kim segera pergi.

Jaejoong, nyonya Kim, Ji Hyun dan Minnie hanya terdiam di teras rumah menunggu kedatangan tuan Kim. "Lihat, ini sepatunya Bom kan?",sambil berkata seperti itu beliau menaruh sepatu tersebut di meja. "Eh, iya. Ini kan sepatunya Bom", ucap nyonya Kim. "Dari mana eomma tahu kalau ini sepatunya Bom?", Ji Hyun bertanya. "Bom kadang-kadang datang kemari dan aku sering lihat ia memakai sepatu ini", urainya sembari terus memandangi sepatu. Sedang Jaejoong, benaknya melayang ke beberapa jam sebelumnya.

(Flashback On)

"Joongie, eonnie titip sepatu di rumahmu ya sekalian eon pinjam sepatumu. Kaki eonni pegal," Bom berbicara sekaligus menukar sepatunya dengan sandal milik Jaejoong. "Ne, eon. Pakai saja sepatuku lagian eonni sepatu berhak tinggi seperti itu dipakai jalan kaki. Tidak taruh di dalam saja?", tawar Jaejoong. Bom menggelengg,"Tidak usah, Joongie. Kalau di dalam susah lagi jika eonnie mau pulang. Kajja, kita berangakat ke kantor". Dan dua yeoja cantik itu pun pergi.

(Flashback Off)

'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau tadi pagi Bom eonni menitipkan sepatunya di rumah?', batin Jaejoong merasa malu hati. Tuan Kim yang menyadari raut wajah empat orang itu telah berubah semakin tidak menahan tawanya,"Haahahahahaha..dasar bodoh kalian semua. Kenapa mau saja tertipu ocehan uri Minnie. Hahahahahahaha". Menyadari kebodohan mereka Ji Hyun, dan Jaejoong pun ikut tertawa sedang Changmin menatap empat orang dewasa itu bingung. "Eomma, kenapa tertawa?". "Minnie chagi, sepatu yang Minnie lihat itu adalah sepatu Bom ahjumma". "Jadi itu bukan sepatu yeojachingu appa?". "Tentu bukan, Min". "Berarti Min tidak akan punya ibu tiri eomma", Changmin meloncat kegirangan karena bayangan nista tentang nasib dirinya tidak terbukti.

"Annyeong", sebuah suara merdu menyapa telinga orang-orang yang masih berdiri di teras rumah. "Ah, Bom eonni". "Jae, sepatuku mana? Aku tidak melihatnya di lua…eh, kenapa sepatuku ada disini?", yeoja cantik itu heran karena tiba-tiba melihat sepatunya malah berada di meja rumah keluarga Kim. "Hahahahaha, kau tahu Bom. Sepatumu membuat heboh keluargaku. Hihihi," lagi-lagi tuan Kim tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Kening Park Bom semakin berkerut. Padangan matanya seolah berkata ada apa. "Ayo, masuk ke dalam. Kita makan dulu. Sekalian akan ku jelaskan. Hahahaha," bersama-sama mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hihihi..jadi kalian mengira sepatu Bom noona itu benar-benar sepatu yeojachinguku?", tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan wajah memerah, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala. Malam itu, setelah pulang kerja Jaejoong langsung bercerita perihal sepatu yang memancing emosi itu dan sukses membuat Yunho tertawa terbaha-bahak. "Kan kau sendiri yang mengijinkan Bom noona menitipkan sepatunya. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa, boo?". "Huh, ini semua gara-gara Yunnie". "Kenapa aku?", Yunho heran dirinya menjadi tersangka utama pembuat kehebohan itu. Masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut Jaejoong membela diri," Tentu saja karena Yunnie. Coba kalau Yunnie tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh pada uri Minnie, pasti uri Minnie tidak akan salah sangka dan membuat Ji Hyo eonni, eomma dan aku marah". "Hahahahahahahaha..baiklah, baiklah. Memang aku yang salah. Mian ne aku hanya bermaksud mengerjai uri aegya tidak tahunya malah kalian ikut heboh. Tapi itu berarti kau cinta padaku kan, boo? buktinya sudah jelas," Yunho berusaha menggoda istrinya itu dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersenyum malu. "Tentu aku mencintaimu, Yunnie bear"..

Hhhh…semua gara-gara sepatu….


End file.
